Automotive technology capable of delivering automatic vehicle mode adaptation based on the driver, the vehicle, and environmental conditions is a developing area of technology. While variations of adaptive technologies are known, in some known instances the automatic vehicle mode demonstrates adaptive vehicle dynamics and powertrain mode selection from, for example, sporty, normal, and comfort to enhance the overall driving experience.
However, development of adaptive technologies is still in the early stage and other opportunities to augment known adaptive vehicle systems exist. These advancements may be achieved by leveraging predictive sensing and information capabilities on vehicles to cover more scenarios for improved driver convenience and safety.
The challenge is to develop additional methods that can in real-time predict situations to enhance the automotive mode selection for the vehicle. For example, it is beneficial to have a method that would intelligently select the chassis steering and suspension combination for enhanced maneuverability for a predicted potential collision.
Innovative vehicle technologies provide significant opportunities for enhanced adaptive vehicle systems to meet the needs of tailored vehicle performance and customization.